


Wrinkles

by gimmekensei



Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [7]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: While getting his injured hand treated, Sanosuke finds himself noticing certain aspects of Saitou.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739062
Kudos: 19





	Wrinkles

Sanosuke stayed quiet for the most part as Saitou took his time to gently wash the ahou's un-bandaged hands before gently rubbing cream into the male’s skin. While it wouldn’t stop the rooster from getting hurt over and over again, at least this would help for a short time. Ignoring the fist-fighter’s stare, the police officer grabbed the clean bandages he had bought earlier at the local store right at the corner of his street and started to gently wrap each scarred digit. He shared the same treatment to the palm and wrist belonging to that hand.    
  
“Done.”    
  
Stirred from his thoughts, Sanosuke blinked in confusion before sleepily ignoring Saitou’s remark to lay down to rest his head on the cop’s thigh. He expected to be shoved right off but surprisingly and fortunately for him, the wolf didn’t. This sort of tender and caring treatment was rare to come from the police officer and Sanosuke was going to suck up all the attention he could get while this mood of Saitou’s lasted.    
  
Their relationship was definitely not the most normal compared to society’s norms. They weren’t the typical couple who were all lovely and dovey, but just living together and fighting side by side was good enough. And Saitou’s cooking skills were a plus for sure. They had their style of doing things and it worked for them. Who cared what others thought…After all, Sanosuke didn’t ever give a damn of what people thought and Saitou was at the age where he didn’t let others affect him.    
  
“Hmm?” Saitou’s eyebrow rose when Sanosuke’s hand suddenly lashed up only to pause midair, one of his fingers brushing along the cop’s cheek.    
  
“Getting more wrinkles, huh old man?”    
  
“...so it seems…” Saitou murmured, a faint glimpse of humor showing in his eyes before he covered the boy’s hand with his. “Doesn’t help when I have an ahou to worry over…”    
  
“Heh, I really don’t make things easy for you…” Sanosuke laughed under his breath, a sound Saitou copied softly.    
  
“I’d say it’s worth it.”    
  
“Careful Jime….that was almost sweet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so again I'm so sorry this is so short. I've been struggling lately writing longer one-shots for these two. I'm almost done though with a Soul Eater and RK crossover one-shot. I'm also still working on my Bleach and RK crossover. If you haven't read it yet, please go check it out.


End file.
